


Whispers

by CyberpunkDragons



Series: Dragons for the Dragonmaw [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, F/M, Gang Rape, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberpunkDragons/pseuds/CyberpunkDragons
Summary: Ysera is captured and made to serve as a broodmare for the Dragonmaw Orc's next generation of war dragons.Technically a continuation of Demon Chain.





	Whispers

It had been rumoured for quite some time that late at night, when everything was still and quiet, if you listened closely enough you could hear whispers. Whispers that when focused on tickled at the edge of your mind.

Ysera had investigated the rumours closely, listening closely to the dreams of millions, watching those whispers creep in and poison the minds of the mortal races. She saw the twisting of her dream-realm as more and more minds were infested with the whispering blight. And when she opened her eyes, she awoke beneath the boughs of a mighty tree.

Her dragon body ached, her keepers and servants rushed to her side. Druids and sleeping dryads, the emerald feathers of countless birds fluttered about, flowers bloomed as if seeing the sun, and all together they were awake and looking up to her. She stood and greeted them all before stretching out her wings, and taking flight.

The ravaged landscape of the Dragonblight lay below her, still pockmarked by the chaos of the Old Gods in their futile attempt to destroy the Wyrmrest Temple. She soared above the snowfields, examining the gaping wounds in the earth, the former maws of Old God corruptions, the still burning piles of corpses left behind by the battles here.

A land once overcome by the undead, now alive with mortal settlements. Scavengers, trackers, hunters, settlers, pilgrims. Some of the Dragoncults had settled on the outskirts of her shrine, others had found their way to the others. An old fortress once held by Light-worshipping zealots, had been turned into a pilgrim’s harbour defended by Horde and Alliance alike.

Amongst all this new life, there was one thing that still concerned her. A scar more ancient than any other in all of Azeroth. She flew over it, circling as she examined the bones of Galakrond - once the mightiest of the dragons, slain by her brothers and sisters aeons ago. She remembered his corruption well, she had seen it recently as it took hold of another dragon - Neltharion.

She landed in amongst the bones, drawn by memories of the whispering nightmares infecting the minds of the mortal races. Little did she expect company, as from amongst the bones came Orcs, their black skin alarming her as memories of ancient battles against their ilk came flooding back. She turned to face them, mouth open, but before her stood an Orcish woman holding up an amulet. The metal shone all the colours of the rainbow, and a large red jewel glittered, flooding with green as Ysera stared at it.

“Hello, Ysera,” the Orcish woman approached, placed a hand on her nose, “The Masters told me you would be here, and they’ve never lied to me yet.”

They ran a hand over her scales, gentle, appreciating the smoothness, “It is time to meet your sister, she’ll be so happy to see you.”

The Orcs around them began to chant, a swirling chaotic orb grew before them and formed into a portal. Ysera had no choice but to follow them through to the other side and into a large dark cavern. The portal closed and Ysera found herself in a dungeon of some kind, surrounded on all walls by red eggs.

She recognised this place, Grim Batol, she had helped burn it clean of Orcs once. It seemed she had not done a good enough job of it. Around her had gathered hundreds of Orcs, no, not around her, around another. In amongst them all was a familiar woman - Alexstrasza, her elven body swollen, eyes as glazed over as the rest of her body.

“Sister?”

They did not respond, did not turn to look at her. They were lost in their own world, hands wrapped around Orcish cock, helping the beasts get off all over their naked body.

Ysera turned on the Orcish woman, only to find herself enthralled once more by the chain.

“Come now, girl, don’t make me hurt you or your sister,” the woman smirked, “Let me see your true self, the whore within you.”

Ysera stared at the amulet until the woman slapped her face, “Transform now, or I’ll start punishing your sister.”

Ysera kept her eye on the amulet, but in a flash of smoke and light her body morphed, and settled into Night Elf. Her mind seemed unable to grasp the concept of clothes however, she felt groggy, tired. Naked but not even close to entertaining shame.

“Good,” the woman gestured for something, and Ysera felt hard metal clamp around her neck, “Now you are mine.”

Ysera snapped out of it, the amulet went back around the woman’s neck, and yet her mind was no less muddy.

“You will breed me a clutch just like your sister. Perhaps your offspring can even breed me whatever green and red dragons become.”

They pushed her to her knees, and Ysera just stared at them as they gathered around more Orcs. Even when the woman disappeared amongst the crowd gathered before her, she stared at where they had been, hoping to see that amulet once more.

At least until a huge black Orc cock flopped out in front of her face. Something inside her, instinct maybe, opened her mouth. He shoved it in, roughly grabbing her by the horns and pushing down deep. Ysera gagged loudly as thick black Orc cock swelled her throat, another pair of hands grabbed her shoulders to keep her still. She was helpless against them, she had no fight in her, the only strength she had was to hold her shape as they pushed her about.

One cock became another as the first Orc came, his hot gooey load pumped directly down the back of her throat. She swallowed greedily and accepted the second Orc readily. This one had her by the back of her head, shoving her back and forth along his shaft. The third Orc didn’t want to wait, kneeling behind her. He dragged her into his hard body, hands around her breasts - rough calloused hands squeezing as his cock pushed up against the small of her back.

Eventually he pulled her hips back and shoved himself inside. So rough, so strong, she was surprised she was already wet when he took her. Maybe it was the way the second Orc was fucking her face, but she could barely think about how the hard, thick Orc member penetrated her. Her senses were awash in Orc, their smell, their touch, their taste. She could hear the whispers of their dreaming minds, disconnected from the depraved things they were doing to her.

It wasn’t until a heavy cock slapped her forehead that she realised she had been asleep. She barely had time to wake before this new Orc shoved her down on all fours and mounted her ass. She was covered in cum, dripping from head to toe. The crowd around her had thinned and she- she squealed, the new Orc thrust inside her, angry and domineering, one hand grabbing her waist to pull her deeper onto him and the other on her head pushing her into the cold hard stone floor. He ballooned her with his size, her cum-swollen belly bouncing heavily beneath her as he hammered him load home, deep into her sticky womb. Cum poured from her, pooled on the ground around her, she had been asleep for hours, she wondered how much of this she had missed.

Another two came forward, two more in the endless parade of Orcs waiting for their piece of her. They grabbed her up and pressed her body between them, both cocks in her ass, stretching her as they pounded. Their hot sticky loads the first ever to flood her rear. She had been missing out for all these years, and she was already begging for more. They let her down and she bent over, spreading her cheeks for the next man to come along.

A dozen more Orcs mounted her until the woman returned with a chain and locked it around her neck.

“Fun’s over for today, boys. Time to get the whores cleaned up.”

Ysera struggled to her feet, her stomach swollen and heavy, her body aching. She closed her eyes for just the briefest of moments and awoke hours later, having wandered the dreams of her captors - the excitement they felt to see her, to see her sister. To see Zaela’s plan come to fruition.

“Your name is Zaela.”

The Orcish woman was busy bathing Alexstrasza, who sat in a wooden tub, hands on their belly like a proud mother, eyes distant as if trying to recall who the father was. The woman grunted, “What of it?”

“Thank your master for me,” she said with a smile, “I was foolish to resist N’zoth’s gifts,” she placed a hand on her belly, “But now I know better.”

Zaela stared at her, “Who? I serve the true Warchief, the conqueror of this world.”

“And who do you think, he serves?”

The chamber filled with whispers, and Alexstrasza screamed as their womb quickened and N’zoth’s newest clutch was born.


End file.
